Amore
by LastWizard
Summary: Se dice "adios", pero aun se conserva la esperanza del mañana, One-shot SasuHina


**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto (alabado seas ) yo solo se los pedi prestado y el tan buena onda aceptó :D

Este es mi primer one-shot, solo quiero decir que amo el SasuHina y que este fic lo escribí escuchando el tema de Ryuchi Sakamoto "Amore" sonata para piano, se los recomiendo pone el amor en notas musicales (suuuspiro) bueno sin mas...

* * *

**AMORE**_  
_

_Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida  
mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.  
Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

Tal vez sea esta la prueba más difícil que he de afrontar, y aunque estoy decidido a hacerlo y me convenzo una y otra vez que es lo mejor, no deja de doler…y demasiado ¿Qué ha pasado para llegar hasta este momento? Tanto…recuerdo una de las tantas mañanas en que desperté contigo en mis brazos. Tú aun dormías con esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto, esa que pones cuando terminamos de amarnos, recuerdo haberme levantado y ver una nota bajo la puerta de tu departamento, creo que ese fue el momento en que acepte que pecábamos

No solo sufro porque la posees

Aunque la verdad la quiero con ternura

Más hondo es mi dolor porque sé que eres suyo

Y esa pérdida la siento más cercana

Así disculpo vuestra ofensa, amantes

Tú la amas y sabes que la quiero

Y ella me engaña por amor

Dejando que mi amigo la haga suya

Si te pierdo mi amada te recobra

Si la pierdo, mi amigo es quien la encuentra

Ambos se encuentran y a los dos los pierdo

Y por mi amor, me imponen esta cruz

Naruto Uzumaki

Y por primera vez temí, el miedo me invadió por completo, no por haber sido descubiertos, eso no importa, pelearía con el mundo entero solo por saberte a mi lado, pero…contra él…mi amigo, mi hermano, quién te ama con locura y lo ha perdido todo por mi y aun así me considera su amigo …no, contra él no. Te pido perdón por condenarnos al desgarramiento, aunque creo que él sabrá ganarse tu corazón nuevamente, te ruego me perdones por no luchar por ti, pero él solo por ser él ya ha ganado la batalla y no tengo la fuerza para robarle algo más.

**-Ay Sasuke duele tanto… q-que su-sucedió es que ya no me amas-**Tus ojos imploran por una respuesta y solo viene a mi mente algo que leí una vez, en algún lugar.

_Puedes irte y no importa, pues te quedas conmigo  
Como queda un perfume donde había una flor.  
Tú sabes que te quiero, pero no te lo digo;  
Y yo sé que eres mía, sin ser mío tu amor.  
La vida nos acerca y a la vez nos separa,  
Como el día y la noche en el amanecer  
Mi corazón sediento ansía tu agua clara,  
Pero es un agua ajena que no debo beber._

-**Mi Hinata**- tomo tus manos entre las mías- **Te doy mi amor como uno da un beso, como quien lo da todo , aun dando tan poca cosa, pero te lo doy por entero aunque este ya te pertenece desde el día en que nos conocimos y mi amor será tu propiedad aun cuando sepamos que es nuestro último momento y mas** -te beso, apenas rozo tus labios y te lo entrego todo pero ahora soy yo quien necesita saberlo- **Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único prometo ser digno de tu corazón ,así que, dame la oportunidad para demostrar, que soy el único que puede caminar esa milla hasta el final, tu amor.**

Te acercas y con tu mano apartas mis ropas, dejando al descubierto mi pecho, posas tus labios a la altura de mi corazón, pero sigues llorando, lo sabes…hoy será nuestro último momento.

_Acaso está lloviendo también en tu ventana;  
Acaso esté lloviendo calladamente, así.  
Y mientras anochece de pronto la mañana,  
Yo sé que, aunque no quieras, vas a pensar en mí._

_Y tendrá un sobresalto tu corazón tranquilo,  
Sintiendo que despierta su ternura de ayer.  
Y, si estabas cosiendo, se hará un nudo en el hilo,  
Y aún lloverá en tus ojos al dejar de llover._

**-Entonces ¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke? ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? Onegai Sasuke, no me dejes **

**-No**_-_no puedo hacerlo, no puedo quitarte a tus amigos, tu hogar, las cosas que te hacen sonreír, yo solo te hare llorar como ahora…también se lo he prometido a él, dije que te dejaría vivir y que no te robaría de su lado, ya mucho él también ha sufrido por mí. Dolor, eso es lo único que conseguirás a mi lado.

_-_**Onegai Sasuke** – tu cuerpo temblaba, y tus lagunas blancas no dejaban de derramar gotas saladas.

**-Basta Hinata, entiéndelo, no puedo…no puedo llevarte conmigo**–tomo tu pequeño rostro entre mis manos y obligo a que me mires, tus lagrimas humedecieron mis dedos. tu dolor era tibio , como toda tu … tu alma emana amor , dulzura , eres así vas por la vida alumbrando el camino de todos , puedes derretir el alma más vil que existe… así fue con migo y… no, no puedo , quisiera tomarte entre mis brazos y llevarte , que nunca me dejaras , quisiera despertar y que seas lo primero que vea …irme a dormir y robarte todas las noches un último beso.

**-****Utsukushī (hermosa)****,**** con cada una de tus lagrimas muero lentamente, solo… solo quédate así con migo, no más preguntas, no mas pensamientos, solo así** –te abrazo como si de eso dependiera mi vida... y así lo es, acaso podre volver a tenerte así, eres solo mía y nuca lo has sido tanto como ahora minutos antes de irme de tu vida.

Seguramente ahora él lea la nota que le deje y viene hacia acá para llevarte y yo girare sobre mis talones y emprenderé mi camino, uno diferente al tuyo

_Ya ves: ahora es de noche. Yo te llamo mi amigo;  
Yo, que aprendí a estar solo para quererla más;  
Y ella, en tu propia almohada, tal vez sueña conmigo;  
Y tú, que no lo sabes, no la despertarás._

_¡Qué importa lo que sueña! Déjala así, dormida.  
Yo seré como un sueño sin mañana ni ayer.  
Y ella irá de tu brazo para toda la vida,  
Y abrirá las ventanas en el atardecer._

_Quédate tú con ella. Yo seguiré el camino.  
Ya es tarde, tengo prisa, y aún hay mucho que andar,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Tú seguirás tu sendero y yo el mío, te casaras y no seré yo quien te espere en el altar, tendrás hijos y no será mi sangre la que corra por sus venas, amaras y no seré yo quien te haga vibrar, envejecerás y no seré yo quien tome tu mano todas las mañanas.

Vivirás y no seré yo quien te acompañe en esa travesía.

Muero, muero muy lentamente pensando que se acerca el momento de decir adiós

Te apartas despacio, secas tus lagrimas .Estamos parados en medio de la pradera en la que siempre hacemos el amor cada vez que vuelvo a la villa, pero ya no habrá una próxima vez

**-Te quiero regalar mi último baile ¿puedo?-** Asiento y sonríes radiantemente, te alejas un poco mas y comienzas a caminar alrededor mío.

El viento de la tarde nos envuelve, corre con furia. El cielo esta negro, una tormenta se acerca.

Fijo mis ojos en tu figura, eres realmente la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Detienes tu caminata y volteas a mirarme…tus dos lunas se ven tranquilas, paz. Sacas la flor de tu pelo y este cae en cascada sobre tus hombros para luego ser mecido por el viento junto con los bolados de tu blanco vestido corto.

**-Enjeru (ángel)**

Las notas eran dulces, te escuche por casualidad aunque estoy convencido que fue el destino el que hizo que me perdiera en tu música, esa tarde de verano en que te conocí. Esa primera vez en la que me regalaste parte de tu luz en una danza surrealista.

En ese entonces eras solo una niña ¿Cuántos tenias 15 o acaso 16? me pierdo en los apacibles recuerdos de cómo te fuiste enamorándo de mi lentamente, yo por lo contrario ya te amaba desde el primer instante… es que eso produces en mi con una sola de tus miradas, me derrumbo y te pertenezco .Ahora eres toda una mujer y sonrió al saberme responsable. Te transformabas en mis brazos, con cada beso y con cada caricia, porque me sorprendías cuando te animabas a dejarte llevar por la lujuria y hacíamos el amor con demencia, pasión y arrebato pero nunca dejo de ser amor …llegábamos al cielo juntos y en ese momento gritábamos jurándonos amor eternamente ¿cumplirás tu parte ahora que me marcho ?

_Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco  
Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
No sé si te amé mucho. No sé si te amé poco,  
pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así._

Bailas como la primera vez que te vi, entregando tu alma a la música. Despojándote de ti misma en cada salto, en cada movimiento de tus manos. Siento como el chakra de arremolina alrededor de ti y pronto observo estático como pequeñas gotas de rocío se elevan y suspenden en el aire para luego formar listones celestes que te acompañan en tu danza memorial. Ahora te paras en puntas de pie, te impulsas y empiezas a girar; y giras y giras y giras y cada vuelta es más fuerte y más violenta y sé con seguridad que pones tu vida en cada ruedo porque así eres tú; lo das todo de ti , aun cuando no hay recompensa al final del camino, aun cuando te caigas mil veces, aun cuando te quedes sin nada, solo te entregas en cuerpo y alma.

Giras, giras, giras.

Ojala que cuando el mundo termine de girar para nosotros dos, nos re-encontremos en eso que todos llaman "más allá ", aunque sé que solo será un momento fugaz porque tu estas destinada al paraíso, y yo al infierno…pero tan solo quisiera verte una vez más. Ojala, es un deseo que encomiendo al viento.

Paras.

Corres a mis brazos y arrebatas mi boca en un beso lleno de deseo y…amor

_El amor es el humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; _

_Al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes;_

_Al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes _

_¿Qué más es? _

_Una locura sensata,_

_Una hiel que ahoga, _

_Una dulzura que se conserva._

* * *

No les parece que me merezco un comentario, bueno, malo el que sea :D Saluditos ...Ah y pasense por mi otro fic "Corriendo por el mismo camino" porfaaa

Besootes


End file.
